


Sparks Fly

by ryuserasera



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, M/M, SF9 - Freeform, Short, Taylor Swift References, idk what to tag but, lapslock, rowoon is taylor swift's biggest fan, taewoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuserasera/pseuds/ryuserasera
Summary: taeyang is waiting for his boyfriend to pick him up after work and it's cold outside.(i honestly don't know what i'm trying to achieve with this fic & it was written in 20 minutes so better not expect anything.)





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the grammar mistakes + bad taylor swift references. enjoy.

it's cold outside tonight. taeyang almost freezed to death sitting on the bench, right outside the store he's working part-time job in. the weather is being unfriendly today. the wind is crazy, and he thinks it's gonna rain soon. inseong, his co-worker, locks the front door and finds taeyang sitting anxiously.

"kid, it's late. what are you- oh, waiting for your man i see. he's off late again, huh?"

taeyang only nods and smiles, "dating a workaholic person is not cute" he adds, and laughs.

"well.. i'll head home first. see you on monday!" inseong waves, taeyang waves back. the small, cat-looking man walks down into the alley, back to his apartement, taeyang guessed. or maybe meeting his boyfriend. he's not really sure. not that he cares enought about it either.

-

_*ting ding!*_

_message_  
_tall dumbo: i'll be arriving soon please wait outside_ ~

taeyang shakes his head, and replied: _"already. the store has been closed since like, an hour ago"_ and puts his phone back inside his pocket. taeyang rubs both of his hands, trying to warm himself.

a few moments later, a familiar red ford car dims its light from afar. taeyang gets up, and fixes his clothes. he looks up at the cloudy sky, just to feel a raindrop hits his tired, beautiful face. _shoot_ , he mumbled. finally the car approaches, and stops right in front of him.

the man inside the car goes outside, walks to the place where taeyang stands. he ruffles his hair, before planting a small kiss on his forehead. "you look tired. let's go home" the tall man says. taeyang smiles and tugs at the man's coat. "it's cold, i've been waiting for so long". the older, taller man laughs, and pulls taeyang closer "i'm sorry, there was an unexpectedly important talk at work. guess i need to pay you back for your patience waiting for this tall dumbo in such cold weather, _taeyang-sshiiii_ " he adds in a cute tone. taeyang can't help but laugh softly, as he pushes the taller man lightly. he walks into the car and gets in. the tall dumbo follows.

just when his boyfriend about to shift the gear in, the heavy rain comes and pours. "as expected. i knew it will rain. thank god you arrived before the rain hits the ground" taeyang says. his boyfriend doesn't say anything and puts his hand above taeyang's, who's resting peacefully on his thigh. "sit back.. relax" he says. his boyfriend is not much of a romantic person, but at the same time, he is. taeyang recalls the memory about the early days of their relationship while playing with the man's fingers, and says. "do you remember the night after our first date? it was raining too. instead of going home, we sat here inside your car, playing songs i've always wanted to play with my future significant other who turned out to be you. when the rain stopped, you asked me to dance outside in the parking lot, who smells like, _well_ , rain, and i agreed. could've punched your face that night because you're such a big taylor swift fan and wanted to visualize the lyrics of her songs in reality, but somehow i glad you did, rowoon." the older man chuckles. "enchanted. we were dancing to enchanted that night!", he adds.

"what taylor swift song are we on tonight?", taeyang asks.

"sparks fly. but instead of kissing you in the pouring rain and drop everything, i'm gonna kiss you right here inside the car, letting the rain washes all your pain, without being drenched on it. i just got this coat out of the laundry by the way. don't wanna get soaked". taeyang's punch on his left arm finishes the sentence. the taller goes  _"aww"_ in a cute way, making taeyang cups his head. "i love you rowoon-sshi~" and kisses rowoon's plump lips softly. "i love you too, sunshiiine" rowoon replies with his bright smile, they kissed again, and the sparks fly.  _and all taeyang feels in his stomach is butterflies._

_-_

the rain surprisingly stopped earlier than he thought it would be. but if rowoon asks to dance outside again, he surely will punch his beautiful face this time.

 


End file.
